


We Do It By The Book:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Tani, & Steve talk about the gun that she found at Kono & Adam's house, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	We Do It By The Book:

Summary: Tani, & Steve talk about the gun that she found at Kono & Adam's house, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"Steve, What are we gonna do ?", Officer Tani Rey asked, as her boss, & friend, Commander Steve McGarrett was serving her some tea, & she was trying to calm her nerves, as he sat down to join her, The Former Seal said with a grim expression, "I am not sure, We will have to tell the others, & I will talk to Adam, when I get in touch with him", She was satisfied with that.

 

"I hate the fact we might have to re-arrest him for murder, I can't stand that fact, Also, It will kill Kono for sure", The Ex-Lifeguard said with sadness, as she spoke of Adam Noshimuri, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, the members of their ohana. She took a sip of tea, as she waits for Steve to say something else.

 

"I know, Tani, It would kill me too", The Five-O Commander said, as he took a sip of his own tea, He cleared his throat of the emotion, "We don't know anything yet, We will investigate, & do it by the book", Tani nodded, & said, "Yes, We will", They just sat in silence, & enjoyed their tea. While, They were planning their next move.

 

The End.


End file.
